My Special Gem
by The Golden Supreme
Summary: Rarity meets and falls for a nice colt that is down on his luck and appears to have given up on himself when he falls victim to a scam that leaves him with very little left. Can she and the rest of the Mane Six cheer him up and help him to the best of their abilities?


**DISCLAIMER** : Enjoy the new story! Please tell me what you think about it!

Somewhere in the heart of the gloomy Everfree forest, a mysterious colt with a shiny white coat and light blue mane named Opal Moonstone made his way through the thick and gloom forest with one goal in mind; to reach the town of Ponyville. It was really important that he did so with the items he had in his possession. For these items would make him a very wealthy man, or at least he thought they would. "Man I wish this stinkin' forest would just end already. But hell man it'll all be worth it once I get this beauty into town!" the stallion said, using his magic to reach into his backpack to pull out a rose quartz gem, which in most countries was believed to be the gem of love. The colt would soon get his wish, right ahead of him he could see the clearing leading out of the forest to what he could make out as abstract structures. Finally, he would be out of this damned forest. Opal raced to the clearing only to bump straight into another pony. He fell on his back.

"Oh my good golly gosh! Sorry about that!" Apologized the mysterious pony. It sounded like a mare he had bumped into.

"Oh it's no problem," Opal reassured. Opal stood back up to inspect at the mare he had bumped into. It was a pink mare with a darker shade of pink for her mane. She also had a cutie mark that resembled balloons and here eyes were as blue as the expanding ocean. "Hey can you help me out! I'm trying to locate this traders market and I have no idea where it i-"

" *GASP* WAIT! ARE YOU NEW HERE!?" The pink mare yelled.

"W-well yeah I actually am bu-"

Before Opal could finish, the pink mare took off in a flash, leaving an after image behind. Opal was confused but decided to think nothing of it. After all, he had business to do and money to make. He made his way towards the suppose abstract objects he saw before the clearing and was happy to discover he was right where he wanted to be. He had made it to Ponyville, the place he was certain would make him a very rich man. The amount of excitement he was feeling right now was far too great for any pony to understand. He regained his composure and wandered through the town. He knew for a fact that there was a traders market somewhere, the map informed him so. He looked left and right, high and low but had no luck. He was beginning to worry. Was the map incorrect? After all, it was outdated. He checked his map again and noticed there was one place he hadn't checked on the map. It was a spot that lay almost in the center of the map. How could he have missed that. Hope now keeping him going, he rushed to the very location that was on the map. However, the only thing that stood on the location was what appeared to be boutique. "Are you freaking kidding me!?" Opal exclaimed. Luckily there were no foals around to hear his outburst. Desperation was now setting in. It had to be here the trader market just had to be here. Opal decided to do what was best for the situation and ask around. First stop would be the boutique. Once he galloped in he was hit with a strong stench. It was perfume. The place was quite a sight as well. The place had a nice lavender and dark purple color scheme to it. Clothes racks lined the center and both sides of the store. Opal had to admit, the cloths themselves looked really spiffy. Once he was mad a rich man he would stop by the place once more to buy something...only if the place sold men's cloths of course but that wasn't important right now.

"Hello!? Uh...anypony here!? He cried out.

"Oh yes hello!? I'll be down in a minute!" Another voice yelled out, this one was also female.

The voice sounded closer to Opal than expected, almost as if the pony was standing next to him. Fortunately, that was the case as a white unicorn with a beautiful stylish purple mane stepped from behind one of the clothes racks. She must have been busy seeing as she had a measuring tape and sewing needles with her. "Ah! Welcome to my boutique darling. My name is Rarity. How can I help you?" She asked. Opal wasted no time in pulling out his prized item.

"Please ma'am..I am trying to trade this for some major cash. Do you know where the traders market is?" Opal said, presenting a beautiful amethyst sphere shaped gem.

"Um...sir I hate to be the bearer of b-"

"Please ma'am I just want to know where the traders market is so I can become rich off of this sphere. The stallion I traded my bits for this told me this sphere would be worth millions!" Opal interrupted.

Rarity looked at the colt quizzically. Maybe he was not the brightest tool in the shed. " Um..well first off sir there is no traders market here. At least not anymore," Rarity began "There used to be one here where my boutique is but that market moved elsewhere. Second, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but this sphere is nothing special." Opal just stared at Rarity. There was no way the amethyst sphere shaped gem was anything but special. It was the gem that would make him filthy rich and he would prove it.

"What!? There is no way..I paid a hundred bits for this priceless beauty and you can only find these gems in the most dangerous caves of the Everfree forest. The stallion I got this from said so." Opal reminded.

"I am sorry deary but it is true. These sphere shaped gems are quite common here in Ponyville. In fact, I have an entire bowl full of them over there for just six bits." Rarity said, pointing to the bowl.

Opal made his way over to examine the bowl of so called "common gems". He used his magic to hold one of the gems up next to the gem he traded his bits for, carefully inspecting and comparing the two. After what felt like five minutes of inspecting and comparing each gem, Opal put all the gems back into the bowl except his own and released a heavy sigh, not one of relief, but one of sadness. Rarity walked up to him and gently patted him on his forearm. "Um sir? I know you are quite busy with my gems but is there anything else I can help you with" She asked.

"No...no not at all ma'am. I am sorry to have wasted your time. Thank you for helping me today!" Opal said, lowering his head while feeling defeated as ever.

"I am very sorry mister...um"

"Opal...my name is Opal Moonlight" Opal said, as he left the boutique.

Later on that day he found a bakery where he could drown his sorrows in ice cream. The bakery was called Mr. and Mrs. Cake's bakery. He spent some of the remaining bits he had left on a large cherry sundae. He would need it to try and relieve himself of the over-bearing sadness he felt. Who could blame him. He had every right to feel that way. He was cheated and lied to by somepony that made an easy hundred bits today and boy was the sadness weighing down on him. Coincidentally, it started to rain in Ponyville. Quite the weather to match the mood of the situation. Opal looked out of the window with while continuing to eat his ice cream. " How could I have been so stupid?" Opal asked in a low voice. Now that he thought about it how could he have been so stupid? Trading a hundred bits for a item that was supposed to bring the holder millions? What since did that make? Why didn't the previous owner use it? All these questions only made opal realize how dumb and gullible he truly was. A trait that his mother chastised him about often. Opal took the so called "priceless gem" out of his backpack and glared at it. "What am I going to do now? Am I really going to go back home empty handed? What will my mother think of me then?" He wondered to himself. Suddenly a loud gasp brought him back to reality. The gasp came from the same pink pony he met earlier and this time she was staring him straight in the face again.

"Oh my gosh you're here already!?" She exclaimed.

"Uh...are you talking to m-"

"Oh my gosh I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Pinkie Pie and I actually work here!" Pinkie pie informed.

Honestly, Opal didn't know how to feel right now. He was confused, sad, annoyed, and a little angry at the situation he was in. He really wasn't in the mood to be bothered by anypony right now. He ignored Pinkie and continued to eat his ice cream. However, Pinkie Pie would prove to be persistent in trying to make new friends. "That's my favorite flavor ice cream! *gasp* oh..my..gosh we totally have the same taste in ice cream! I shoul-NO I NEED to throw you a party not just because you're new here but because you got such great taste!" Pinkie pie yelled in the colts ear. Now opal was getting extremely annoyed. He turned to Pinkie to set her straight.

"LOOK! I...I-I've had a bad day miss..Pinkie Pie is it? I've had an extremely bad day today and I don't feel like being bothered at the moment. Could you please just..I don't know..leave me alone or something? Please?" Opal pleaded.

"O-oh...okay then." Pinkie pie replied, sounding really upset.

She turned to leave the bakery, leaving Opal alone to think about how awful the situation was right now. One thing was certain for sure. What would he do now? He really needed the money and he was riding on this "priceless gem" bring him just that. Money. The rain outside soon turned into quite a downpour, adding thunder to the mix only complemented the mood further. What's worse is that Opal didn't have an umbrella to save keep his parade dry. Not that it was a good one to begin with anyway. For the first in his life, Opal felt hopeless and lost. What was he to do now?

 **Next chapter will be up sooner than you think ;)!**


End file.
